


Refuge

by LittleRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: When what's left of Asgard calls into space, Valkyrie takes as much help as she can get.





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armsofthestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/gifts).



It’s not a rescue fleet, but they are rescued all the same. The ship that answered their call got the job done; that’s all Valkyrie cares about on the way to that new planet in the middle of she doesn’t know where. 

“Any chance of more survivors?” The voice carries clear over the crackling of the communication device. 

She waits a moment, and no more, before answering. “No.” 

Ahsoka Tano. 

She is all in white, a face untroubled by age or emotion; Valkyrie doesn’t trust people so pristine. Especially the pretty ones. 

When she meets those blue eyes, though, there’s something just as tired as she knows she is. 

This Ahsoka has some pull, she thinks, looking out at the ships landing besides theirs. Valkyrie turns and, despite her seeming focus, Ahsoka turns too. 

She’s sensitive to what’s around her, Valkyrie notes. When she doesn’t speak, Ahsoka smiles. 

Not the kind of reaction her scrutiny usually gets.

At least it’s not alcohol. 

She grabs a striped head-tail and pulls, firm, tilting Ahsoka’s head back, muffling her mid-cry. She’s intent on finding out how sensitive she is exactly. 

The muscled thighs are hard under her hands, the skin soft; Valkyrie bites.


End file.
